Sentenciada a Muerte?
by Marishka Lovercraft
Summary: Un SS&HG donde Lord Voldemort impone una Ley Matrimonial y ellos se ven forzados a casarse. Y después de mucho tiempo aquí vuelvo, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. GRACIAS por los review! Los responderé! Prometo que lo haré :)
1. Chapter 1

SENTENCIADA A MUERTE?

Introducción Primera Parte:

Capítulo 1

Era uno de esos días soleados, aunque no había una temperatura elevada, en la Orden del Fénix se respiraba con cierta calma, aunque "el que no debe ser nombrado" estaba tomando poder adentrándose de a poco en el Ministerio, se consideraba que se había ganado una batalla, aunque todavía no la guerra, ya que gracias a nuestro adorado profesor de pociones se había revertido la situación de Sirius Black y había sido sacado del velo, aunque el continuaba para el resto del mundo mágico muerto.

Nuestro "trío de oro" se hallaban cada uno en su hogar debido a las vacaciones. Harry se hallaba con los Dursley ya que Dumbledore decidió que eso era lo correcto, Harry estaba en su habitación esperando por la llegada de su amigo Ron Weasley y su padre Arthur quienes se encargarían de llevarlo a la Madriguera donde después se reuniría con Hermione. En ese mismo momento, Hermione se estaba dedicando a leer un libro de transformaciones avanzadas, mientras al igual que Harry se dedicaba a esperar con sus maletas prontas a Bill Weasley y Shakelbolt para que la llevaran a reunirse con sus amigos.

Mientras su madre Jean Granger subía con un posillo de té y unas galletitas, la castaña oyó a una lechuza golpear la ventana y se acerco para abrírsela...

/Toc-toc/

-Hermione cariño abreme la puerta- dijo su mamá que tenía ambas manos ocupadas

Luego de abrir a la lechuza la castaña se giro y con una sonrisa dio paso a su mamá

- No te hubieras molestado -dijo tomando el sobre que la lechuza le había traído-

-Sabes que no es molestia, carta de tus amigos?- preguntó casual

Hermione se sorprendió al ver el sello del Ministerio en ella, pero se sorprendió aún más al recibir dos lechuzas más en ese mismo momento; su mamá acostumbrada por fuerza a tratar con estos animales coloco unas galletas lechuciles y un cuenco con agua para las dos nuevas visitantes. Hermione cogió las dos nuevas cartas una la traía una lechuza parda y la otra una negra. Y en el momento en que se decidía a abrir la carta que había llegado último (la de la lechuza parda) escucho un sonoro ruido abajo y la vos de su padre que decía:

-Hermione cariño baja te tienes que ir ya-

En ese mismo momento Harry bajaba las escaleras en casa de los Dursley, también habían ido a recogerlo y para su sorpresa no solo estaba Ron y Arthur sino que también se hallaba Albus, Remus y su padrino Sirius el cual discutia acaloradamente con Severus Snape. Harry sonrió ampliamente a Albus quien lo miraba por encima de sus gafas y corrió a abrasar a Ron ante la atenta y horrorizado mirada de sus tíos y primo, luego le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su padrino y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Listo para irnos Potter -dijo con desprecio Snape quien fue ignorado completamente del saludo

Harry le dedico una de sus peores miradas y decidió ignorarlo. Albus fue quien comenzó a hablar -Harry como supongo estarás sorprendido por el hecho de que estemos todos aquí, comprenderás que las fueras del mal cada ve toman más poder y que la orden al igual que yo intentamos protegerte,-hizo una pausa y ante el asentimiento de Harry y los demás presentes que lo escuchaban atentamente decidió continuar- es entonces que decidí que lo mejor es que utilicemos poción multijugos, -ante la cara de asombro de los presentes y la mueca de desagrado de quien el consideraba su hijo mayor, continuo- iremos volando en escoba ya que la red flu esta siendo controlada y aparecernos solo guiaría a los mortífagos hacia nosotros.

Sacó su varita ante lo que Dudley intentó vanamente ocultarse tras su mamá y conjuró siete vasos -Severus -dijo y este alcanzó inmediatamente una botella que contenía dicha poción

-Esperé un momento esto es muy arriesgado yo no quiero que los demás se arriesguen por mi! -grito Harry- no pueden todos ustedes ser yo! los atacaran y... -calló ante la mano que había alzado Dumbledore-

Este recorrió la sala con la mirada antes de proseguir, los Dursley estaban aun en shock ante los siete vasos aparecidos de la nada y aún peor flotando en el aire! Ron tenía en sus ojos un poco de miedo aunque se notaba su decisión, Sirius sostenía por los hombros a Harry, Arthur y Remus estaban serios y atentos a lo que dijera Dumbledore, y para completar Snape tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, sonrisa que le duró muuuuy poco.

-Harry hijo mio no nos convertiremos en ti por supuesto que eso es muy arriesgado, al salir de aquí nos atacarían a todos... nos convertiremos en...

Mientras tanto:

-Hermione! -dijeron muy contentos Fred, George, Ginny y Nymphadora, a las que se les sumo un breve asentimiento por parte de Shackelbolt.

-Hola Ginny -dijo abrazandola siguiendo ese mismo procedimiento con Dora- que tal Thonk? Chicos... -dijo saludando a los restantes

-El es mi hermano Bill -Hermione ya había deducido eso, pelirrojo y de ojos claros, lo que aún no sabia era si este era Charlie o Bill

-Lista para irnos- pregunto Shackelbolt-

-Si -dijo Hermione corriendo hacia los brazos de sus padres y abrazándolos llenándolos de besos -Los quiero! los veré pronto-

-Igualmente nosotros a ti pequeña- Thonks se hizo cargo de las maletas metiéndolas en el bolsillo

-Mione lo siento pero tendremos que volar rumbo a casa ya que las cosas se están poniendo difíciles-

-Pe...pero yo no lo hago muy bien y ni siquiera tengo escoba..

-No te preocupes volaras conmigo estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo y además me encantaría llevarte-dijo...


	2. Chapter 2

Introducción segunda parte:

Capítula II:

El día anterior:

En una mansión con un hermoso y enorme jardín con violetas y una escalera de mármol blanco se encontraba Lord Voldemort, más precisamente estaba en una habitación con una enorme chimenea de piso de madera negra resaltando el color crema de las paredes, con dos enormes ventanales que daban hacia el jardín desde donde se podía observar además de la entrada un césped que llevaba a una gran piscina. En ese momento el Lord estaba sentado en un sofa para una persona detrás de un escritorio moviendo su varita constantemente entre sus manos mientras analizaba que estrategia podía seguir para acercarse sin llamar demasiado la atención o comprometerse de lleno al "trío de oro". Había estado investigando sobre muchas cosas entre ellas había hurgado entre los antepasados de la sangre sucia amiga del "niño que vivió" y de la "comadreja"... no sabía porque pero le había llamado poderosamente la atención esa chiquilla insignificante.

Al llegar a sus orígenes se dio cuenta de que era eso que le llamaba la atención, ella poseía un poder que el codiciaba, que deseaba tener a su favor cuando llegara la batalla, pero como podía conseguirlo... había pasado días pensando lo que causaba que estuviera de un genio bastante irritable. Secuestrarla no le serviría primero porque no sabía donde estaba, la protegía la orden y el chiflado de Dumbledore, en el colegio estaba con Potter mataría dos pájaros de un tiro pero aún no podía entrar en Hogwarts y Snape no podría atentar contra la chiquilla o no podría explicarlo después...

De algún modo el tener el control sobre el Ministerio debería servirle pero como?

Al día siguiente:

-Lucius acercate

-Si mi amo -se acercaba haciendo una breve reverencia-

-Levántate la manga -a lo que el Sr Malfoy obedeció sin chistar, colocó su varita sobre lo que parecía ser un tatuaje en movimiento de una serpiente que salía de las fauces de una calavera- ya esta -giro sobre si mismo y se acerco a la punta de la mesa lugar que siempre ocupaba Lucius -Querida Cissy luces encantadora hoy lo mismo tu Bella - dijo sonriendo falsamente y desafiando a Lucius con la mirada mientras tomaba a Cissy del menton y la obligaba a besarlo repitiendo lo mismo con Bella para luego marcharse.

En la noche de ese mismo día...

-Mi Lord -dijo Bella al igual que el resto de los mortífagos mientras hacían una pronunciada reverencia.

Por la puerta principal de un hermoso salón decorado con los colores de Slytherin entraba el mago más temido de todos -Buenas noches -dijo con su siceante vos, mientras tomaba posición en la parte más oscura del salón- Los he reunido aquí para darles una importante noticia así que espero toda su colaboración -ante el asentimiento de los mortífagos el lord cuestionó- Como va el control del Ministerio?

-Todo bajo control mi señor -dijo Lucius quien fue seguido por un asentimiento de Dolohov y los hermanos Carrow-

-Entonces estamos en posición de sacar una nueva ley mágica no es así? -Preguntó, más bien afirmó mirando con sus dos rendijas rojas a Dolohov

-Si mi amo- dijo este retrocediendo un paso...

-Alguno de ustedes escriba -ordenó, y varios de ellos se pusieron a tomar nota- Decreto para la conservación de la magia en nacidos de muggles - en ese mismo instante empezaron los rumores y la incredulidad ante semejante idea estúpida, es que acaso ellos no luchaban por la superioridad de clases? No querían matar a los sangre sucias? Desde cuando se preocupaban de que conservaran la magia? y para asombro de todos el señor tenebroso levantó una mano e hizo callar a todos -Alguien pretende cuestionarme?...-nada, no se oyó ni un sonido- bien continúen, todos aquellos/as personas con magia que procedan de muggles deberán acatar esta nueva ley, de lo contrario serán desterrados de este mundo (se les sacará su varita). Deberán contraer nupcias con un mago o bruja según corresponda de sangre limpia y/o mestizo, que peticione por él o ella, en un tiempo correspondiente a una semana como plazo máximo, quien no obtenga una petición formal quedará a manos del Ministerio quien verá la medida que se tomará en tal caso... -Y continuó dictando y dictando ante la incredulidad de algunos y la sorpresa de otros.

Lucius pensaba que sería una muy buena oportunidad de terminar con la mayoría de los sangre sucias, nadie peticionaría por un hijo/a de muggles y ahí estaría el ministerio para hacerse cargo.

Dolohov pensaba en peticionar por alguien con el fin de divertirse y luego terminar con quien sea que fuera...

Bella estaba congelada no entendía a que venía esa ley pero se convencía a si misma de que su amo perseguía un fin y por supuesto ella lo apoyaba.

Snape pensaba que esto no era nada bueno, enseguida dedujo que perseguía a la chica Granger... una forma fácil de acercarse a Potter...

Lo último que dictó su amo fue -Cada individuo podrá recibir como máximo... siete peticiones. Listo, mañana quiero que esta ley entre en vigencia y que tu te encargues Lucius de que salga en el profeta

-Si mi Lord

-Quiero que entiendan que lo que voy a decir...-todos estaban en silencio atentos a su amo- he descubierto algo muy importante y que quiero tener en mi poder... lamentablemente necesito a Granger la amiga de Potter de mi lado -se escucharon algunos rumores y luego el lord dijo- Severus sabes porque necesito a Granger?

Severus se inclino levemente -Con certeza no, mi señor, pero es una buena forma de llegar a Potter además se que es la mente del grupo sin ella dudo que puedan hacer algo... -dijo esperando no haber halagado demasiado a la chiquilla he imaginándose la cara de satisfacción que tendría McGonagall si lo hubiese oído-

-Y...? -lo insto a seguir el lord sabiendo que Snape era capas de continuar deduciendo

-Y sino me equivoco esta nueva ley es para tener de nuestro lado a Granger

-Correcto Severus, entonces que es lo que pretendo que ustedes hagan...?

-Entonces nosotros debemos, una vez que la ley sea puesta en marcha, peticionar por ella -a estas palabras siguieron susurros que pronto se convirtieron en rumores-

-Silencio! Brillante como siempre Severus! Ahora quiero a siete de ustedes peticionando por esa chiquilla, levanten la mano.

Actualmente:

En casa de los Dursley se estaba dando algo bastante peculiar, por primera vez Sirius, Ron, Harry y Snape estaban de acuerdo!

-Yo no voy a permitir que ellos sean yo!

-Yo no quiero ser él!

-Ni yo!

-Yo no me voy a transformar en Quejicus!

-Cállate Black!

-Porque tu lo dices? Hazme callar entonces!

Dumbledore decidió parar la ridícula pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo ante la atenta mirada de los Dursley que no lograban entender nada de lo que estaba pasando -Basta ya!

Hijo mío sabes que es lo mejor ellos no te atacarían a ti, además es solo por el viaje. En cuanto a ustedes dos -dijo mirando a Harry y a Ron- harán lo que los mayores creamos conveniente! y tu Sirius deja de quejarte tu decidiste venir pues ahora ahorrate los gritos si?

Todos asintieron en silencio, mientras Snape se sacaba algunos pelos y se los entregaba a Albus de muy mal humor!

Al colocarlos la poción cambio a un tono gris muy oscuro casi negro, Albus repartió los vasos y después de decir a tu salud Severus se bebió uno, otro Remus, otro Arthur, al igual que Ron, Harry y Sirius. Luego de ver como se había desmallado tía Petunia, decidieron salir de la casa y montar en sus escobas.

Al llegar al cielo nocturno se evidenció lo que todos esperaban, quizás habían veinte o más mortífagos esperando la salida de Potter, lo que no se esperaban era ver venir a siete Snapes volando en escoba era evidente que uno de ellos era Potter pero cual y no podían atacar así nada más.

Los Snapes siguieron las órdenes del director, marchar rumbo a la Madriguera atacar solo si es necesario!

El Lord anunció la retirada, no podía darse el lujo de perder a Severus de sus filas, y algo le decía que el resto de los idiotas eran aurores esperando el más mínimo movimiento para atacar y que el chiflado de Dumbledore estaba entre ellos, aunque eran más no se arriesgarían quizás habían planeado una emboscada...

Mientras que en la casa de los Granger:

Hermione se sonrojaba violentamente ante ese comentario.

-Digo si quieres venir conmigo -dijo mirando a Hermione

-Claro -asintió ante las risas y comentarios tontos de Fred y George

Salieron a la entrada de la casa y subieron de a dos en las escobas para no llamar demasiado la atención, quedando Shackelbolt sin pareja. Ginny y Dora juntas, Fred y George, Mione y Bill juntos.

Llegaron todos a la Madriguera sin mayores dificultades y se encontraron con que Harry ya había llegado.

La sorpresa de Herms no fue menor al ver correr a Snape hacia ella y abrazarla con firmeza, y aun fue peor cuando le dijo al oído -Me alegro de verte bien Herms

Ahora si que estaba asustada más aún cuando la soltó a ella y a su izquierda abrazó a una horrorizada Ginny...


	3. Chapter 3

Las Cartas:

Capítulo III:

Yo me miraba anonadado a mi mismo abrazar a Granger y después abrazar a Weasley y me recorrio un escalofrio. En ese momento vi la reacción de ambas y sintí rabia pues ninguna de las dos estaba muy contenta que digamos, aunque se podía persibir algo Weasley tenía cara de asco pero Granger no... Granger estaba... confundida.

-Buenas noches Granger, Weasleys -dije refiriendome a todos ellos Bill que casualmente agarraba a Granger del hombro, Fred y George que me miraban abrazar a la más pequeña Ginebra con un asombro tal que tenian la barbilla caida-

-Que significa esto? -pregunto Ginny observandome y luego al Snape pelirojo que tenía a su lado

-Quien? -dijo Granger comenzando a reirse, y a ella la siguieron el resto incluso Dumbledore y por supuesto Black-

-Quejicus si algun día te decides por un cambio de loock el rojo no te queda del todo mal -dijo carcajeandose de mi

Aprete mi varita y disimulé no haber oido nada -Granger me imagino que ya a recibido las cartas?

Paró de reir en el momento que dije su apellido, y se mostro un poco apenada, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas pero asintió levemente; no se notaba nerviosa ni nada por el estilo así que deduje que las había recibido pero no las había leido.

-Molly tienes algún espacio en el que puedamos hablar a solas? -pregunté más fuerte de lo normal para sobrepasar las risas, comentarios y conversaciones de los que estaban ahí presentes-

-Claro profesor Snape, con quien quiere hablar?

-Con Granger y Dumbledore

-Pasen a la sala, Hermione querida puedes guíarlos a dentro?

-S si si claro, por aquí profesores

Al estar en la sala Granger tomó asiento al igual que Albus mientras yo permanecí de pie.

-Como esta señorita Granger? -pregunto Albus

-Bien gracias profesor

-La señorita Granger no a leido las cartas Albus

-Las tiene aquí -dijo mirando por arriba de sus gafas-

-Cla..Claro -y sacó tres sobres del bolsillo de su túnica

-Lealas -le dije autoritariamente,- primero la de Albus luego la otra y por último la del Ministerio,- a lo que me miró extrañada imagino que pensando como sabia de quienes eran...

-Nosotros nos retiramos ahora pero imagino que tendrá muchas dudas al respecto, la esperamos un día antes del comienzo de clase en Hogwarts, puede utilizar la red flu para llegar al castillo.- diciendo esto di media vuelta y me fui tras Albus-

-Que quería el murcíelago graciento?-pregunto sin mucho tacto Ron

-Ronald!

-Que he hecho ahora? -a lo que Harry se encojio de hombros

Hermione permanecio un rato con los Weasley, principalmente hablando con Bill y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Ron que estaba muuuy rojo, y se veia que no seguía el hilo de la conversación de Harry y Ginny.

Al cabo de un rato Hermione se disculpó y subió a su habitación que compartía con Ginny y cerro la puerta hechizandola, sacó las cartas y recordó las palabras del profesor Snape, 1º la del director, 2º la otra que le llamaba más la atención pues no sabía de quien era y por último la del Ministerio.

Saco la de Albus:

Estimada Señorita Granger:

Espero se encuentre bien... Que tal sus vacaciones?

Lamento tener que importunarla pero es un asunto de suma importancia; como sabrá el Ministerio esta perdiendo fuerzas y debido a esto se ha instaurado una nueva ley, esta está dirigida a los hijos de muggles... no se alarme estamos buscando una solución.

Atentamente

Albus Percibal Gulfric Brian Dumbledore

Ahora si que estaba asustada, las palabras "Suma importancia, Ministerio, ley, muggles, no se alarme" juntas no le gustaban!

Se apresuró a abrir el otro sobre

_Se__ñ__orita Granger:_

_Esta carta al igual que la que le envia Albus es para que no se alarme._

_He investigado y se que la ley la afecta a usted por haber utilizado un giratiempo en su tercer curso, con lo cual se me aclaran muchas dudas..._

_Estamos buscando una soluci__ó__n pero quiero anticiparle que no es algo sencillo, he imagino que sabr__á__ que el Lord est__á__ manipulando el Ministerio por lo que las cosas son a__ú__n peor._

_Se que tendr__á__ muchas preguntas ahora, pero las clases comienzan la semana entrante, yo la espero el domingo en mi despacho para aclararle lo que este a mi alcance._

_Sin m__á__s se despide Severus Snape_

Hermione leyo y releyo la carta, porque le había escrito Snape si podía habérselo dicho el director en su carta. Faltaban solo dos días ya que hoy era viernes y se encontrarían el domigo.

Esto era muy extraño, además tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor abrio la tercera carta:

24 de agosto del presente año:

Ministerio de Magia

Señorita Hermione Jane Granger:

La presente misiva, es para hacerle saber que por el Decreto para la Conservación de la Magia en Nacidos de Muggles, usted al ser mayor de edad y encontrarse bajo dicha condición, queda sujeta a contraer nupcias con cualquier mestizo o sangre pura que se presente ante el Ministerio con tal intensión. Luego de haberle informado de quien/es han peticionado por usted (como máximo serán siete personas), tendrá un plazo de una semana para decidirse por él o uno de ellos con el cual se celebrará su union inmediatamente. De no obtener petisiones quedará a disposición del Ministerio. Y de negarse a acatar esta ley se le quitará su varita y será desterrada del mundo Mágico.

Sin más se despide

Rufus Scrimgeur Ministro de Magia

Al terminar de leer las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas que iba a hacer, quien iba a peticionar por ella, eso era lo más ilógico que había leído en años; no tenía antecedentes. Que le sucedía al Ministro? Ok Snape se lo había dicho "el Lord está manipulando el Ministerio" "el Ministerio pierde fuerzas"... oh por Merlín no puede ser Voldemort quería acabar con los sangre sucias de una vez, que mago sangre pura iba a querer a alguien como ella a su lado.

Merlin no podía perder su magia, no ahora, sabia que Dumbledore y Snape estaban buscando una solución pero que solución podían encontrar, era una ley mágica... "no es algo sencillo" si Snape decía eso entonces es que era imposible.

Si quedaba a manos del Ministerio la mandarian con los mortífagos oh Dios y sin magia no podía quedar, tenía que buscar a alguien que peticionara por ella pero quien? Pero debia de conseguir al menos siete personas para que no pudieran entrar entre ellas mortifagos o estaría perdida, y arrastraría con ella a Harrry!

- Oh no no no Dios que hago?

-Hermione querida baja que la cena esta pronta!

-Ya voy -dijo Herms mientras con el dorso de su mano se secaba las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. La orden podría ayudarla, seguramente tendrían una solución!


	4. Chapter 4

Las propuestas:

Capítulo IV:

Bajo las escaleras y cuando llegó a la puerta del salón se escuchó

-Hermione ven sientate aquí -dijo Bill apartándose para hacerle un lugar a ella entre él y su hermano Ron-

-Permiso -dijo pasando por detrás de Harry y Ginny llegando a sentarse, observó el salón, en el estaban Arthur, Molly, Remus, Fred, George, Sirius, Thonks, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Bill y ella, todos juntos eran como una gran familia. La sala en la que estaban era contigua a la cocina que en ese momento desbordaba de comida y se veía que habían aumentado mágicamente la mesa la cual estaba rodeada de sus seres queridos... con todo esto y aún así no pudo retener las lágrimas...

-Que te pasa Hermione?

-Nada Remus... -respondí hipando- es que...

-Que? -preguntó algo asombrado Ron

-Ya se algo que te dijo Snape hace un rato no?

-Si y no, él no tiene la culpa... saben algo del nuevo decreto mágico?

-Yo he oído algo, pero creo que papá puede explicarlo mejor

-Si Bill, lamentablemente el Ministerio esta cada vez peor, ahora proponen que los hijos de muggles deben contraer nupcias con algún mago o bruja mestizo o sangre pura si quieren conservar su magia

A estas palabras siguieron murmuraciones, y dentro de todos resaltó la vos de Sirius -Y esto te preocupa por? Según se esta propuestas solo se aplican a mayores de edad y ...

-Y yo soy mayor de edad, -ante el asombro de todos tuve que confesar -en nuestro tercer curso, quise tomar todas las materias, abandoné solo adivinación, y para poder hacer eso tuve que utilizar un gira-tiempo, ese tiempo sumado a mi edad "real" -dije haciendo un gesto de comillas con mis manos- me hacen mayor y por tanto debo acatar la ley o quedar a manos del Ministerio

-No puede ser!

-Hay que avisarle a Dumbledore!

-Tranquilos chicos él ya lo sabe, me mando una carta en donde me dice que está haciendo todo lo posible por hallar una solución... Aunque dudo que la hallen, el profesor Snape me dejó muy claro que es muy difícil... es una ley mágica y no hay como evadirla, además me dijo que Voldemort esta detrás de todo esto...

-Claro y él lo sabe porque seguramente lo ayudó hipócrita!

-Harry!

-No Remus mi ahijado tiene razón!

-Basta tenemos que hallar una solución a esto, no seguir agregando problemas-dijo Bill, viendo que había una discusión acechando-

-Tienes razón hijo, Hermione el Ministerio ya te ha notificado?

-Si Sr Weasley -y le tendió la carta a este-

Él la leyó en vos alta, informando a todos...

-Entonces necesitamos siete hombres solteros que peticionen por ti! No queremos que los mortífagos tengan posibilidades de entrar...

-Yo lo haré! -Dijo Harry

-Yo también -Dijo Ron

-Chicos se los agradezco pero ambos son menores de edad – dije brindándoles una sonrisa sincera y triste a la vez, ahora que miré a Ginny vi la cara de incredulidad y rabia que tenía en el rostro, claro por Harry-

-Que tal Neville, Dean, Seamus? -Dijo Ron

-También son menores

-Yo lo haré!

Se hizo el silencio y yo dije muy bajito

-Muchas gracias Bill!

-Ya solo faltan seis, -dijo animada Thonks-

-Fred George

-Que mamá?

-No tienen nada que decirle a Hermione?

Se miraron, y Fred comenzó -Hermione la verdad es que

George continuó -Lo sentimos mucho por ti!

-Chicos! -Exclamó Molly

-Madre no pretenderás

-Que nos casemos con ella

-Si Fred!

-Pero ella es una y...

-Y? -pregunto un confundido Arthur

-Nosotros somos dos papá! -dijo como si fuera evidente George

-Pero tienen que peticionar por separado chicos -dijo Molly-

-A en ese caso

-Cuenten con nosotros

-Y acuerdate al elegir que con nosotros llevas una ventaja

Herms estaba un poco perdida, no podía asegurar cual de ellos era Fred y cual George

-Cual ventaja?

-Que somos dos Mione!

Todos sonrieron, ante las ocurrencias de los gemelos, y se hizo un poco de silencio

-Que tal si hablamos con Charlie y Percy?

-No Thonks, Charlie esta comprometido y bueno Percy... lamentablemente ya no es de nuestra confianza

-Oh lo siento

-Oliver Wood?

-Esta casado Harry!

-Ah no lo sabía, y que tal Cedric Diggory?

-No, est á en pareja con Cho y tienen un bebe-informó Ginny y todos los chicos estaban muuy asombrados – los vi hace poco y eso me dijeron -agregó para cerciorar lo que había dicho antes

-Cormac

Simplemente no lo dejé terminar, -por supuesto que no! antes pierdo mi magia!

-Solo intentaba … -se excusó Harry

-Debemos buscar en otras casas -dijo muy convencida Ginny -Que tal Goyle, Crabbe o... -no podía ser! estaba oyendo mal o mi amiga estaba literalmente loca- Zabbini, Nott o tal vez Malfoy -ahora todos la mirábamos asombrados-

-GINNY!

-Que? Son mayores de edad

-Que intentas? matarme! Primero prefiero no deberles favores si? Segundo estar con ellos es como estar con sus padres y por si no lo recuerdas son mortifagos! y tercero y último como sabes que son mayores de edad?

Se hizo un nuevo silencio incomodo -Yo solo trataba de ayudar -se defendió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Nuevamente silencio entre el cual se oyeron nombres como Krum (descartado por estar en el bando contrario), Lee Jordan (que fue descartado por los gemelos)

-Bien, yo voy a peticionar por ti Hermione

-Que?

-Como?

-Tranquilos todos! Falta gente y no estoy diciendo que vaya a casarme con ella solo voy a peticionar, después si ella me elige -dijo haciéndome un guiño- es cosa nuestra... basta necesitamos gente o no? Yo voy a informar mi condición al Ministerio en el momento en que peticione por ella si? -continuaban mirándolo con cara de incredulidad y yo estaba muy sonrojada nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar y además el guiño no pasó desapercibido por nadie, decidí cortar el silencio ante el asombro de todos:

-Muchas gracias Sirius!

-De nada te lo mereces

-Esto no puede ser, Sirius tu eres mi padrino!

-Harry tranqui

-Yo también lo haré! Como bien se explico Sirius necesitamos más personas y nosotros somos solteros!

-Si pero podrían ser sus padres! -exclamó una exasperada Thonks que no se esperaba que su amado Remus le siguiera la corriente a su amigo...-

-Por eso mismo, porque la queremos como si fuera nuestra hija es que lo vamos a hacer... además ella no tiene porque elegirnos

-Si hasta ahora se parecen a los gemelos hablando en plural, lo único que falta es que pretendan compartirla...

Hermione con sus mejelllas escarlata decidió ignorar lo que dijo Dora y cortarla con un simple y muy sincero -Gracias Remus! -ofreciéndole una breve sonrisa-

Pensando un poco más Ron saltó:

-Ya los tengo! -muy satisfecho de su idea

-Quien? Por Merlin Ron no estamos para tus pausas dramáticas!

-Tranquila mamá, el profesor Flitwick y Hagrid

Los gemelos luego de haber reído por al menos quince minutos, se hicieron cargo de contar los aspirantes:

-Así que tenemos una situación un poco utópica

-Contamos con -continuo el otro de ellos- Tres hermosos hermanos pelirrojos, un hombre-lobo y un ex-prófugo de la justicia-muerto-vieviente, un enano y un semi-gigante!

Ninguno de los dos podía parar de reír ante las peticiones que tenía Hermione

-Yo no creo que los profesores quieran y puedan peticionar por ella, ya saben por la relación alumno-profesor

-Ah estas seguro de eso Remus? porque yo había pensado en Albus...? -dijo dubitativa Molly

-Eso si que sería imprudente -dijo Thonks sumándose a la carcajada de los gemelos- a mi hace rato que se me ocurrió Ollivanders -ahora todos reíamos mientras los gemelos se sostenían los costados -si proponemos a Albus también podríamos contar con Aberthford no? -ahora Fred estaba en el suelo y George había caído de espalda presas ambos de la falta de aire-.

Entonces se oyó un ruido afuera y Arthur salió a ver que pasaba. Molly al verlo entrar lo atacó literalmente -Tu! Tu eres el indicado! estas casado?

-A que viene eso?

-Estas o no?

-No, no lo estoy ni pienso estarlo!

-Pero si peticionaras por Hermione debido al nuevo decreto, no?

-No!

-Pero claro que lo harás!

-No!

Entonces Remus y Sirius hablaron con él para explicarle la situación y accedió con un gruñido

-Muchas gracias! -Ahora si que estaba avergonzada su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada-

-Alastor ayúdanos a encontrar al séptimo y último de la lista -Dijo Arthur luego de informar acerca de los candidatos y de los descartados-

-Que tal Snape?

-NO CLARO QUE NO! -gritó acalorado Harry

-Esta bien! y que tal... Mundungus Fletcher?

-No es squib?

-Tienes razón!

-Kingsley? -se atrevió a preguntar Harry-

-Es casado!

-Xeno?

-Si -dijo Arthur muy entusiasmado – tienes razón Alastor, iré a llamarlo por la red flu!

-Quien es Xeno? -preguntó intrigado Harry-

-El papá de Luna Lovegood!

Al rato, cuando los gemelos se habían tranquilizado bajo amenazas de su madre entró un hombre alto y delgado, rubio y de ojos claros quien fue presentado a los que no conocía como Xenophilius Lovegood y que aceptó cordialmente a peticionar por Hermione luego de decir una cantidad de cosas que nadie entendía y obviamente yo le agradecí como a los demás, solo que aun más apenada ya que era la primera vez que lo veía.

-Asunto terminado entonces!

-Mañana a las siete nos encontramos aquí

Y todos asintieron nuevamente

Con este asunto la cena se había retrasado unas cuatro horas y media, ya eran las 00:30 y Molly se puso manos a la obra ayudada por Ginny y Thonks, estas dos últimas agregaban dos lugares más a la mesa para Alastor y Xenophilius, mientras colocaban platos, cubiertos y vasos y Molly llevaba los alimentos que había tenido que calentar mágicamente.

Hermione se miraba los cordones de sus championes, que resaltaban en el piso de color beige claro de la Madriguera mientras pensaba a todas estas a cual elijo

Fred?

George?

Bill?

Sirius?

Remus?

Alastor?

Xenophilius?

Otra vez Remus haciendo gala de sus facultades denotó que Herms no se hallaba bien y preguntó:

-Hermione que pasa?

Levanté mi mirada directo a esos ojos caramelo y los pasee por todos mis candidatos -A a quiquien sse su-supone quque vvoy a elegir?


	5. Chapter 5

El elegido:

Capítulo V:

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, Molly agitó su varita y transportó los alimentos a la mesa, todos se sirvieron; lo único que se oía era -Pásame la ensalada

-Aquí tienes

-Cerveza de mantequilla

-Sumo de calabaza

Hasta que solo se oyó el sonido de los cubiertos y los platos

-Bueno Hermione, yo no creo que debas casarte con Fred y/o George

-Por qué Thonks? -dijo Fred-

-Esta claro que, sin ofender, somos su mejor opción -dijo George

-Por eso, es como si se casara con ambos, además son unos inmaduros y un punto no menor es que ninguno de los dos se quiso proponer por voluntad propia!

-Thonks tiene razón -dijo Molly -Pero creo que el indicado es Bill

Hermione tenía hasta las orejas rojas -Claro, si me elijes, nos casaremos y nos iremos a Rumania, se que te va a encantar! -dijo este mirándola-

-Claro que no! -saltó un muy acalorado Ron-

-Y por qué no hermanito? es ella quien debe decidir no tú! Yo no te he pedido matrimonio a ti por si no lo sabes!

-Porque Herms no se puede ir de nuestro lado, verdad Harry? -dijo Ron buscando apoyo en su amigo y hermana

-Disculpa Bill, pero estamos haciendo esto, para evitar que hallan cambios radicales en la vida de Mione y... más allá de que casarse ya es un cambio importante, uno mucho mayor sería mudarse a cualquier parte y más si es a otro país. -Harry se adelantó a las objeciones de Bill- Tienes razón Bill la que debe decidir es ella, pero a pedido nuestra ayuda, y estoy seguro de que quiere terminar sus estudios en Howgarts, no es así?

Herms estaba muuuy confundida, desde que Bill fue a buscarla noto sus atenciones y eso sin duda le gusto, como a toda chica, pero una cosa era eso coquetear con él y otra era... casarse con él!

Quería terminar sus estudios y estudiar una profesión, no depender de nadie... quizas al lado de Bill lo conseguiría, pero... Harry, Ron, Ginny ella no quería separarse de ellos y además estaba Hogwarts, cierto que existían otros colegios pero ella quería ir a ese no a otro!

-Mione estas bien?-cuestionó Ginny

-Sí claro -dijo con algo de ironía en la vos- me gustaría terminar mis estudios aquí pero...

-Ok -dijo Ronald, mucho más contento ahora-

Los restantes peticionantes se miraban incómodos, Molly levanto la cabeza y paseo su mirada uno por uno, la decisión era muy difícil y ya sentía pena por ella que iba a casarse obligada con un hombre al que no amaba y que le llevaba como mínimo veinte años!

-Antes que comiencen de nuevo, les informo que yo peticiono pero NO me caso, y hasta luego

-Chau Ojoloco! -dijo Arthur

-Eso era un hecho -se limitó a decir nuevamente Thonks-

Ahora quedaban solamente tres y Herms imaginaba que ninguno de ellos querría casarse con ella y más sabiendo que no existía el divorcio como en los muggles

-Bueno hummm humm -carraspeó Lovegood- yo no tendría problema pero tengo una hija casi de tu misma edad y evidentemente no es algo que se vea muy bien, aunque nunca me a importado lo que dicen los demás y se que te llevas bien con mi Lunita.

-Xenophilius disculpa que te interrumpa, pero no creo que sea correcto

Luego de meditarlo unos segundos asintió diciendo -Tienes toda la razón Arthur

Nuevamente silencio incomodo, donde Hermione encontró muuuuuy interesante su ensalada

-Así que

-La decisión

-Está entre

-El Lobo y

-o el perro

-Cuentanos Hermione

-Cual prefieres

Herms no se movió, obviamente no le hallaba la gracia, y no pensaba decidir ella, además uno era el padrino de su mejor amigo y el otro el novio de otra a la que también consideraba amiga... que hacer, a esta altura sonaba muuuy tentador irse a Rumania, aunque tampoco sonaba tan mal llamarse Hermione Lovegood! Merlin se estaba volviendo loca solo eso puede ser

-Yo me casaré contigo!

-Tu no puedes hacer eso eres mi padrino! y ella es mi mejor amiga! podrías ser su padre!

-Eso no interesa Harry! Prefieres que pierda su magia?

-No pero que se case con Lupin!

-Yo no tengo problema con eso Harry -dijo Lupin

-Si pero tu no eres estable y no creo que Herms quiera arriesgarse a estar contigo -espetó Tonks enfadada porque Remus no la considerará a ella, sin darse cuenta que lo estaba lastimando con esas palabras-

Remus agacho su cabeza y Hermione interrumpió bastante cabreada por lo que acababa de decir Dora -Yo no tengo inconveniente en casarme con cualquiera, siempre y cuando él no lo tenga de casarse conmigo; y lo siento Dora pero para mi no sería un riesgo el estar con Remus

-Así que te decides

-Por el lobo -acotaron a media los gemelos

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa!

-Entonces...

-Sirius tu eres mi padrino no puedes estar con mi amiga!

-Harry dices eso solo pensando en sus lazos pero que me dices de Lupin él fue nuestro profesor y además amigo de tu padre. Nuestra mejor amiga casada con uno de los mejores amigos de tus padres?-comentó Ron apenado por la mala suerte de su amiga.

-Entonces que pretendes Ron que se valla a Rumania?-preguntó muy enojada Ginny

-No claro que no!

-Pues por que no le preguntan a ella, -sugirió Xenophilius-

-Yo yo yo -ahora estaba balbuceando, genial donde estaba su valentía- no, no lo sé

-Entonces lo desdiremos entre yo y Remus, ven amigo

En la habitación contigua:

-Tu que piensas?

-Escucha Sirius yo no siento nada por Dora o sea la aprecio pero no la amo, pero estaba intentando algo con ella

-Quieres que sea yo? A mi no me molestaría pero Harry está y estaría aún más disgustado y no quiero

-Lo mio con Thonks nunca funcionaría, pero y mi condición?

-Ella dijo que no le molesta!

-Si pero sabes que no es tan fácil

-Tu puedes venirte conmigo en esos días lo sabes no?

-Claro, seré yo entonces

Cuando volvieron se encontraron el salón en el más completo silencio, al escucharlos Mione levantó la cabeza

-Y?

-Seré yo Hermione si a ti de verdad no te molesta?

Hermione sonrió apenada -Claro que no!...-observó como Thonks se iba dolida y enojada- Muchas gracias! -dijo levantándose para retirarse a su habitación, siendo seguida por la mirada de todos-

Una vez en la pequeña habitación color rosa con una diminuta ventana por la cual se veía las hermosas praderas que rodeaban la Madriguera, Herms decidió tirarse en la silla que había transfigurado como su cama y desahogarse de toda la tensión, vergüenza y rabia que sintió y aún sentía, quedándose dormida al poco rato de haber roto a llorar.

Abajo:

-Bueno creo que corresponde que te felicite Remus, es una chica muy bonita! -dijo Xenophilius tendiendo su mano y listo para irse

Y así fue felicitado por haber hecho lo correcto por todos los que se encontraban en la Madriguera, después cada cual se fue a su respectiva casa con la intención de encontrarse al otro día por la mañana para ir al Ministerio


	6. Chapter 6

En el Ministerio:

Capítulo VI:

Al amanecer del sábado Hermione despertó muy temprano un poco sobresaltada, en la cama de al lado Ginny dormía profundamente, se levantó suavemente con la intención de no despertarla y buscó ropa para tomar un baño. Bajo las escaleras y se metió al bañarse con la intención de relajarse.

Luego de un tiempo prudente Herms, salió más despejada; sabia que se reunirían ahí para ir al Ministerio y ella pretendía acompañarlos.

-Hola como están?

-Bien cariño despertaste temprano, y tu?

-Bien -se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió unas tostadas y sumo de calabaza-

Más tarde se oyeron ruidos en la chimenea y también en el patio, eran Xenophilius, Sirius y Remus.

-Muy buenos días! –Saludaron ellos

-Hola cómo están? -preguntó una Herms de mucho mejor ánimo que el día anterior

-Bien, los demás no han llegado?

-Se están levantando Remus, y de Ojoloco no se nada

-Él nos espera ahí

-Yo yo puepuedo ir con ustedes?

-Por mi no hay problema -dijo Remus-

-Y si el esposo la autoriza

-Quienes somos nosotros para negarnos –dijeron los gemelos-

-Fred George basta ya!

-Bill que te vas a servir para desayunar? -Preguntó Molly-

Luego de terminar el desayuno de dispusieron para aparecerse en el Ministerio y muy disimuladamente a Herms la dejaron para atrás con Remus, ya que aún ella no tenía permiso para aparecerse y debía hacerlo con alguien más. Ellos salieron al patio mientras Harry, Ginny, Ron y Molly se dirigían por red flu a comprar los útiles para el colegio acompañados de Kingsley.

-Hermione yo este yo quisiera oh eh saber si después de ir al Ministerio popodemos iracomer -lo dijo todo muy cortado y rápido pero Herms lo entendió

-Sssi me encantaría -sonrió para darle más confianza en él mismo

-Mira antes de aparecernos, quiero decirte quque quiero darte todo mi apoyo..., imagino que después debe haber un contrato y yyy un montón de clausulas que cumplir... y este yo a mi no me gustaría quque te arrepintieras cuando fuera muy tarde...entonces me pre

Herms entendió a lo que se refería de hecho ella ya había pensado en ESO y la verdad no le importaba con Remus seguro todo iría bien, así que mientras Remus estaba muy rojo intentando explicarse, Herms se puso en puntas de pie y sosteniéndose de su brazo, lo beso...

Primero Remus estaba muy sorprendido, pero en dos o tres segundos la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él correspondiendo y profundizando su beso, mientras Hermione lo tomaba de detrás de su cuello.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta se soltaron y se aparecieron en el Ministerio donde los esperaba un Sirius con una sonrisa muy amplia, observo que su amigo la sostenía de la cintura y ella de su brazo y que además tenía las mejillas de un carmesí y cuando él le hizo un guiño se convirtió en un tono escarlata confirmando así sus sospechas...

-Vamos al grano -dijo un muuuy molesto Moody-

-Si claro -todos lo seguían y al llegar a la oficina correspondiente luego de haber subido unas escaleras y encontrarse ahora en una habitación bastante amplia de color blanco, debieron hacer una fila de tres personas y ahí Moody dijo:

-Venimos a peticionar por alguien

-Y usted puede decirme por quien o espera que yo adivine?

Moody carraspeo y la empleada se disculpo -Disculpe Alastor, no sabía que era usted y quien es ella?

-Ella es Hermione Granger

La mujer pareció bastante sorprendida y preguntó -Todos vienen por ella? Es que...

-Por supuesto quieres apurarte?

-Es que

-Que mujer? Habla de una ves

Hermione estaba cada ves más nerviosa e inconscientemente había tomado a Remus de la mano

-La señorita Hermione Jean Granger ya tiene sus... siete peticiones

-COMO? Quienes?


	7. Chapter 7

En el colegio:

-Lamento decirles que esa información es restringida hasta que se le informe de los peticionentes a la dama

-No puede ser!

-Muchas gracias -dijo Moody gruñendo, mientras todos salíamos retrocedió y preguntó -Cuando se le informará?

-Posiblemente mañana en la noche

-Gracias

Afuera del Ministerio, había una calle abarrotada de muggles y Hermione se encontraba en los brazos de Remus llorando por su mala suerte y su destino, Remus intentaba vanamente consolarla y el resto de los peticionantes luego de despedirse y presentar sus respectivos pésames habían decidido retirarse dejándola sola con él que si todo hubiera salido bien hubiera sido su esposo

-Shhh ssssh tranquila, todo va a estar bien!

-Nnnno no Remus, yo quería estar contigo, y y y ahahora nose cccon quiquien

-Tranquila todo va a salir bien, yo también quería estar contigo...

Luego de un rato Herms estaba un poco más tranquila, Remus la había conducido a un parque y estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, Remus acariciaba distraídamente el alborotado cabello de ella mientras esta se aferraba a su chaqueta suspirando levemente.

-Mione quieres ir a la Madrig

-No por favor, quedemonos aquí... no se como decirle esto a los chicos y

-Si, quieres ir a comer algo?

-Si vamos

Y luego de almorzar, charlar, escuchar sus consejos y distraerse un poco. Salieron a dar un paseo para despejarse y olvidar sus problemas... ya habían pasado cerca de siete horas por ahí, cuando Remus le propuso lo que Hermione hace rato venía retrasando, regresar a la casa. Así que buscaron un callejón abandonado y Remus tomó a Hermione de la cintura, y en ese momento se miraron a los ojos, caramelo y miel, se acercaron para despedirse de lo que nunca tuvieron ni iban a tener y se besaron suave, dulce y tiernamente... Remus se separó y se sonrieron tristemente apareciéndose al momento en la Madriguera.

-Hermione ya nos informó Sirius que todo salió mal! Como te sientes?

-Como crees que estoy Ron? -dijo muy bajito-

-Lo siento Herms Que vas a hacer ahora? En que te podemos ayudar?

-Chicos dejenla respirar, Mione sabes que estoy para ayudarte

-Gracias Ginny, Harry mañana voy a irme a Hogwarts, Dumbledore me dijo que quería explicarme algunas cosas y que me esperaba en su despacho por la mañana, seguro que él sabrá que hacer... siempre lo sabe no? -dije omitiendo que el que quería verme era en realidad Snape-

Luego de decir esto, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación empacó las cosas y guardó los útiles que le habían comprado sus amigos, se ducho y se recostó en la cama a pensar en su situación. Llevaba cerca de una hora pensando y convenciéndose a si misma de que no valía la pena llorar más y que todo iba a salir bien cuando se quedó dormida.

Mientras abajo Remus era acosado a preguntas por los chicos Molly y hasta Sirius

-Por que no la tragistes aquí inmediatamente?

-Que hicieron?

-A donde fueron?

-Como es que esta calmada?

-Qué le distes?

-Por que tardaron tanto?

-Ya si me preguntan todos juntos no puedo responder, primero yo no le hice ni le di nada! ella quiso desahogarse caminando por ahí y se nos hizo tarde...

-Claro y tu amigo, no te pudistes negar no?

-No Sirius, si podía hacerlo pero ella estaba destruida y decidí que lo correcto era apoyarla si?

Al parecer todos se habían calmado y luego de cenar fueron a sus respectivas recamaras a descansar. El domingo temprano Herms se levanto hechizó sus cosas, escribo una nota para los chicos muy simple:

_Chicos:_

_Me voy temprano para Hogwarts, ya no aguanto esta ansiedad, nos vemos ahí mañana_

_Los quiere Hermione_

_P.D. No les vendría mal aprovechar el tiempo y comenzar a leer alguno de los libros Bss_

La dejo sobre su cama y bajo para marcharse, se despidió de Molly y Arthur que estaban en la cocina y pidió su autorización para utilizar su chimenea.

-Buenos días señorita Granger!

-Buenos días director, como esta?

-Muy bien, un caramelo de limón? Sientese -Dijo ofreciéndole una silla frente a su escritorio

-No muchas gracias -dijo sacando de su bolsillo las maletas y sentándose frente a Albus, quien agitó su varita y envió sus cosas a la torre Gryffindor-

-Bien imagino que tendrá muchas dudas pero yo no voy a ser quien se las aclare, el profesor Snape muy amablemente se a ofrecido a responderselas.

-Pe-pero por que él? usted sabe que ya han peticionado por mi? como es..

-Disculpe que la interrumpa pero todo eso se lo debe preguntar

-Al profesor Snape -lo corto Hermione

-Correcto -dijo Albus sonriendo mientras le indicaba la puerta-

-Con su permiso- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta o más bien a las mazmorras donde al fin le aclararían las dudas

Hacia rato que estaba esperando la llegada de la señorita Granger, suponía que vendría temprano, por lo que sabía las peticiones le llegarían esa misma tarde y por supuesto yo no pensaba adelantarle nada; mientras pensaba en que y como decirle sentí que llamaban a la puerta era ella

-Adelante

-Con su permiso, buenos días profesor Snape -me dijo desde la puerta

-Buenos días, pase y sientese Granger, luego de unos minutos de silencio donde ella miraba sus manos y yo a ella dije - y bien cuales son sus dudas?

-Profesor por que es usted el que me aclara las dudas y no el director? -ya me temía esa pregunta y cundo iba a responder ella continua- Como es que ya tengo las siete peticiones? Sabe quienes son? … -ya me estaba cansando, no es que tuviera mucha paciencia pero ella ya estaba llegando a mi límite, no había podido responder nada y ella seguí preguntando- Que es lo que pudieron hacer con el director? A servido de algo?

-Ya cállese -respiré hondo y conté mentalmente hasta diez- pregunte una cosa y yo se la respondo y después otra y así seguimos si?

-Porque fui al Ministerio y cuando iban a peticionar por mi ya estaban las siete peticiones hechas...

-Así que usted ya tenía quien peticionara por usted? la verdad me asombra y se puede saber quien o quienes eran? -dije con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa, esto si que no me lo esperaba

-No señor, primero digáme si usted ya sabía de esto?

-Sí ya lo sabía, me arriesgo a suponer que serían Potter y los seis Weasley`s? -dije bastante divertido, viendo como sus mejillas quedaban de un tono carmesí-

Levantó la mirada en la cual se veía furia -No señor -me dijo muy enojada- Sabe quienes son?

-Si pero no puedo inforarle hasta que el Ministerio lo haga, alguno de los Weasley tiene que ser y de seguro Potter también, Lombotomg? -pregunte sonriendo ante la idea y la cara avergonzada y enojada de la Griffyndor-

-Harry, Ron y Neville son menores de edad señor -ahora apretaba los dientes y tenía las manos tensas donde se podían observar los nudillos blancos- Han podido solucionar algo?

-No lo que esperábamos, pero hemos hecho algunos arreglos que por el momento a usted no le interesan; quienes son entonces? -pregunté incrédulo de que de verdad tuviera siete magos mestizos o sangre puras dispuestos a casarse con ella-

La observe ponerse de pie y temblando me dijo -Muchas gracias, con su permiso...-y salió de mi despacho, dejándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia-


	8. Chapter 8

La Petición Formal:

Simplemente no lo puedo creer será idiota! Él sabía quiénes eran y simplemente no me lo había dicho, pero si se pensaba que yo le iba a suplicar estaba muuuy equivocado aunque moría de ganas y de miedo por saber quiénes eran no se lo preguntaría una segunda vez!

Sus palabras daban vuelta en mi cabeza "los Weasley`s", "Potter", "Lombotomg"; yo no se lo diré para qué? para que se burle pues no claro que no! No se reiría de mí, como podía ser tan arrogante, se suponía que estaban buscando una solución a mi problema, como que "por el momento no le interesa" agggh!

-Disculpe señorita, Dobby viene a avisarle que el director la espera abajo para almorzar

-Muchas gracias Dobby -dije mientras me disponía a bajar inmediatamente, a todas estas no me había dado cuenta de que tenía hambre con las prisas no había desayunado-

-Buenos días profesores -dije avergonzada de ser la única estudiante entre todos los profesores-

-Hola Hermione

-Señorita Granger

-Como esta?

-Bien y usted? -luego de eso me dedique por entero a mi comida, tratando de esquivar las mirada de Dumbledore y de Snape que a esta altura me estaban resultando molestas. Al cabo de un rato me levanté y me retiré a mi torre donde busqué el libro de transformaciones para poder leer y así distraerme. A media tarde estaba bastante adormilada, cuando oí una lechuza picotear la ventana, le abrí e inmediatamente me di cuenta que la carta llevaba el sello del Ministerio, ya estaba, ya sabría quiénes eran, la espera había terminado.

31 de agosto del presente año:

Ministerio de Magia

Señorita Hermione Jean Granger:

Usted a sido anteriormente notificada de que debe cumplir el nuevo decreto mágico y de sus consecuencias en el caso de no cumplirlo; la presente es para informarle que ante el Ministerio se han presentado los siguientes magos solteros y mayores de edad, de los cuales debe elegir uno para contraer nupcias en un plazo como máximo de una semana, ellos son: Bartemius Crouch Jr., Fenrir Greyback, Igor Kakarof, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape.

La carta continuaba con más formalidades que la verdad no interesaban. Como podía ser, cómo? A pero alguien la iba a oír!, ahora se daba cuenta de esa estúpida sonrisa torcida, como que "hasta que el Ministerio no le informe yo no puedo hacerlo" será idiota! Con que solo me aclaraba las dudas porque Dumbledore se lo había ordenado eh?

Ahora se daba cuenta estaba SENTENCIADA A MUERTE!

Baje las escaleras corriendo y llegue a las mazmorras un poco dolorida por la falta de costumbre de correr y muuuuuy enojada, golpeé demasiado fuerte la puerta y la abrí sin esperar que me dieran autorización;

Sentí que golpeaban la puerta demasiado fuerte y cuando iba a decir "Adelante" Granger había entrado muuuy cabreada

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? -Gritamos ambos pero refiriéndonos a distintas cosas-

-Yo pregunté primero!-

-Pero da la casualidad que está en mi despacho -que se creía, hacía rato se había ido sin su permiso y ahora volvía y se metía como si fuera su casa!- Que hace aquí y porque entra sin mi autorización?

-Por esto -respondí aun más enojada arrojándole la carta en la cara-

-Veo que ya le han informado de quienes son sus opciones -conteste arrogante como siempre colocando la carta sobre el escritorio-

-Claro y me preguntaba como es que SU nombre esta entre ellos!

-Fácil de explicar..., como usted sabrá yo no peticionaría por su -dije mirándola de abajo a arriba- escasa y singular belleza no? Tampoco lo haría por su "sabiduría" -dije poniéndole un tono escéptico a la última palabra- a y espero no le halla pasado por su cabeza que... este... como decirlo esté atraído o enamorado -dije esta última palabra con asco e incredulidad- de usted!

Yo lo miraba ofendida, no podía creer las palabras que había dicho me sentía muuuy humillada

-Haber Granger quite esa cara! Nadie le dice que tiene que elegirme a mi... -dije entre ofendido por su enojo y divertido por su cara-

-Claro pero usted tenía que incluirse en la lista, no podía dejar el espacio libre no? -ahora si que no cabía en mi, que opción iba a tomar-

-A claro porque es un hecho que usted ya tenía quien ocupara mi puesto o quizás el de todos no? -eso era un golpe bajo ella no tenía a nadie-

-Aunque usted no lo crea si tenía quienes ocuparan todos esos lugares, y eran.. son mucho mejores que cualquiera de los que aparecen en la lista

-A si, si de verdad existen nombrelos -dije con mi mejor vos ponzoñosa

-Claro Fred, George, Bill... -y me detuve al darme cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, le estaba dando el gusto y eso se veía en la sonrisa sádica que tenía él en su rostro

-Claro y ellos no son Weasley`s no? Igual ya me lo imaginaba usted acaba de nombrarme tres de los seis Weasley que conforman sus siete aspirantes no?

-Será estup

-No se atreva yo soy su profesor y me debe respeto, además yo no tengo la culpa de que sus admiradores o mejor dicho los únicos que se arriesguen a pedirla en matrimonio sean mortífagos y estén obligados por el lord a hacerlo -observe como bajaba la mirada y agregué- además pensé que a usted le gustaba Potter o el menor de los Weasley y cual de sus siete o mejor dicho tres candidatos pensaba elegir como su futuro esposo?

-Para su información tenía cuatro personas más!

-A si?, ilumineme!

-Sirius Black -ahora la que estaba disfrutando de la reacción de él era ella; se veía consternado-

-A si y a quien más?

-A Remus

-De esperarse, es que ellos parecen un matrimonio rancio, aunque discutan donde esta uno se mete el otro y quienes serían los otros?

Ahora estaba muy avergonzada ya se había burlado de los Weasley`s, y ahora no se atrevía a informarle de los otros dos

-Quienes son los restantes si es que existen? -la estaba viendo y no entendía porque no los largaba de una vez-

-Ojoloco Moody -Dije muy bajito, mientras observaba a Snape carcajearse de mi-

Recuperando el aire le conteste -Veo que la valentía Gryffindor llega a límites insospechados, la felicito no puedo imaginarla en un altar con, como dicen los muggles príncipe azul? -Volví a reír, sacándola así de sus casillas-

-Si se dice príncipe azul, pero lo prefiero a él o a Xenphilius Lovegood antes que a usted o a cualquiera de ellos!

Omití o mejor me guardé para mi la ofensa y comencé a reírme nuevamente -Ahora puedo decir que la admiro Granger, madrastra de su amiga Lunática Lovegood! es usted más que valiente!

-Ya cayese, y expliqueme por que se postuló usted?

-No le debo explicaciones, ... pero visto que usted mencionó sus opciones quizás le aclare el saber que los que aparecemos en la lista somos siete de los muchos que intentaron peticionar...

-Como? -preguntó confundida

-Escuche señorita Granger, Voldemort formuló la ley y seleccionó a los siete que aparecen ahí si? A usted le molesta que yo aparezca en ella pero creo que sería aún peor que en ella figuraran Dolohov, Carrow, Shupankie, Krum, Lovercraft, Black entre otros...

-Yo, yo no lo-lo sasabía

-Si y es más fácil reclamarle a los demás no es así?

Ante lo que él me dijo no tuve más opción que bajar mi cabeza y preguntarle -Ahora que debo hacer?

-Es su decisión señorita Granger, pero si quiere mi ayuda vuelva aquí después de la cena

Asentí -Con su permiso profesor -él asintió- y disculpeme- salí para darme un baño y procesar la información.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX:

Ella ya había salido del despacho y yo aún razonaba lo que me había dicho, fue la primera discusión que tuve con ella por temas no educativos..., pensando en todo esto yo nunca la había castigado mejor dicho ella no me había dado motivos para hacerlo siempre la perfecta prefecta, la "sabelotodo insufrible", "ratón de biblioteca"... una media sonrisa volvió a mi cara al imaginármela casada con Moody o Lovegood eso era sencillamente patético.

Oí un sonido en la chimenea y era Dumbledore que me pedía para entrar

-Adelante Albus

-Que tal a ido todo?

-Todo? -pregunté aunque ya sabía a que se refería

-Si todo con la señorita Granger...

-Ella ya se enteró de quienes somos...

-Si y que tal han ido las cosas entre ustedes dos?

-Que? Por favor Albus! No existe un "ustedes dos" -dije haciéndole un falsete de su vos-

-Pero hijo han estado hablando en la tarde y yo esperaba que

-Albus no hemos estado hablando, solo hemos discutido..., sabes que ella en el día de ayer se encargó de conseguir siete magos mejores que yo para que peticionaran por ella?

-No lo sabía... porque dices que mejores que tu Severus?

-Ella lo dijo

-Y quiénes eran?

-Los gemelos Weasley y Bill, Lupín, Black y aunque no lo creas Moody y Lovegood!

-Eso es impresionante, hasta donde yo sé, es lo más cerca que ha estado Moody de una relación formal con una mujer -

-Si lo imaginaba...

-Que vas a hacer para acercarte a ella?

-Ya bastante he hecho en peticionar por ella, así que Albus no me insistas!

-Hijo date y dale una oportunidad a la señorita Granger

-Albus sabes que ella puede elegir a otro!- Albus se retiró y yo me fui a mi habitación en busca de un poco de paz y a asearme antes de la cena

En el baño de los prefectos:

Ya en el baño me despoje de mi ropa y me introduje a una tina con distintas sales, espuma y burbujas para relajarme. Aún estaba avergonzada y apenada por la forma en que lo traté, pero él no se quedó atrás "por su escasa y singular belleza" es cierto que no soy hermosa y mi cabello no me ayuda para nada pero tampoco estoy tan mal una vez Parv y Lav dijeron que tenía muy buen cuerpo, además seguro que lo dice porque está acostumbrado a verme con las túnicas, quizás si me viera ahora no diría lo mismo, -Oye Hermione deja de pensar en eso a ti que te importa lo que el piense! -me dije a mi misma. Y trate de pensar en otras cosas no pudiendo hacer nada más que volver al mismo punto, las palabras de Snape y las humillaciones que había recibido de él en esta tarde y en todos mis años de colegio.

Decidí que ya era suficiente, me vestí y baje a cenar al gran comedor donde ya se encontraban todos reunidos.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger -yo solo sonreí y moví mi cabeza dando a entender lo mismo -venga sientese por aquí -me dijo ofreciéndome el lugar vacío al lado del profesor Snape, esto llevó a que ambos lo miráramos entre desconcertados y enojados a lo que él nos sonrió

-Muchas gracias profesor

En la cena lo único que pude hacer fue mirar mi comida y lanzar breves y fugaces miradas al profesor Snape y a Dumbledore.

Yo no podía creer que Albus me la había sentado al lado... si se pensaba que yo le iba a hablar estaba muuuy equivocado y para completar ella me miraba, también Albus y conociendo a éste seguro que por lo mismo me miraba Minerva...

Al terminar la cena:

-Con su permiso -dije despidiéndome de todos para irme a las mazmorras

-Profesor Snape, si me permite voy con usted...? -le dije mientras me ponía de pie- Buenas noches

La observé con una ceja en alto, nunca pensé que iba a estar tan apurada -Claro

De camino a la mazmorras yo no lo hable, le pediría disculpas nuevamente? Si yo lo hacía él también tendría que hacerlo! y obviamente no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, Severus Snape disculpándose? No! Definitivamente no!

Supuse equivocadamente que ella entablaría una conversación, por algo me había pedido para acompañarme, pero no... me debía unas disculpas, ella simplemente no podía tratarme como lo había hecho... cierto ya se había disculpado pero no le costaba nada hacerlo nuevamente y tampoco le haría mal a mi ego. Al llegar a i despacho, abrí la puerta y extendí mi mano para que ella pasara primero.

-Tome asiento -ahora le indicaba el sofá de color negro que daba a la chimenea en la que flameaba una pequeña llama verde, moví mi varita para avivar el fuego, mientras que yo me sentaba en el sillón que daba a la izquierda del que ella ocupaba -Adelante. Si ha venido ahora hasta aquí es porque quiere mi ayuda no es así?

Observe el lugar, las paredes estaban cubiertas de repisas en las que solo se veían frascos y botellas con distintas pociones y sustancias; el fuego de la chimenea era la única luz existente en la habitación y deduje que estaba hechizada solo para emitir luz. -Si profesor quiero su ayuda, he pensado en la carta y me han surgido algunas nuevas dudas

-Continúe

-Como es posible que hallan ido al Ministerio a peticionar por mi y no los hallan llevado a Azkaban?

-Señorita Granger, cuando el Lord tomó el poder se quitaron las órdenes de captura de todos los mortífigos.

-Ah

Luego de un momento de silencio le pregunté -Alguna otra duda?

-Como es que aparece Draco Malfoy en la lista?

-El fue marcado hace muy poco y el Lord a manifestado algún tipo de confianza y quizás esperanzas en él -dije midiendo mis palabras- Draco fue uno de los pocos que no se ofreció, fue obligado a peticionar por usted

-La señora Malfoy aún vive? -pregunté consternada, Draco contaba con el apoyo de Voldemort?, como habría logrado eso?

Me sorprendió su pregunta, -Si, claro que sí, Narcisa goza de una excelente salud; a que viene eso?

-Es que... -como me dije a mi misma como podía ser-

-Que?

-Como puede entonces Lucius peticionar por mi, si está casado?

-A por eso preguntaba, por un momento pensé que estaba pensando en el tipo de relación que tendría con su suegra, -observé su reacción, mejillas rojas, signo de que estaba enojándose-

-No profesor, no ha supuesto que podría estar pensando en mi relación con Lucius -dije con el mayor sarcasmo que pude

La escuché incrédulo ella no iba a elegir a ese, de eso me encargaría personalmente; aunque denoté un poco de sarcasmo en su vos -Lucius y Narcisa no están casados, solo viven juntos y tienen un hijo... no hay una relación formal entre ellos,... de hecho no estaban viviendo juntos hasta hace más o menos seis años.

-Pero como es que ella utiliza el apellido Malfoy?

-Lucius dio su consentimiento ante el Ministerio

-Ah... Yo creí que Kakarof estaba muerto…

-Pero como ha visto no lo está!

Nuevamente silencio, yo quería que el me dijera a quién elegir... si tan solo pudiera elegirlo a él, Ron y Harry se enojarían pero es que con quien se iba a quedar Barty? Peter? No, definitivamente su mejor o mejor dicho su única opción tenía nombre y apellido y estaba sentado a su lado... pero que hay de la relación alumno-profesor? Debería preguntarle o no?

La estaba observando, suponía y por lo que veía nuevamente me equivocaba que la mejor opción era yo... o sea … yo no le haría daño además estaba del lado del bien, bueno ante todo tenía que considerar que Granger al igual que sus amiguitos siempre habían dudado de él y que no eran los únicos, pero tanto como para irse con cualquier otro? Bueno tampoco yo me he preocupado de demostrarle a ella que estoy en su mismo bando, podría... En que estas pensando? No tienes porque demostrarle nada a nadie! Ella se mordía el labio inferior signo de que estaba pensando y tenía una duda, pero no se atrevía a preguntar -Pasa algo? Tiene más dudas?

-Eh este... yo yo, me me preguntaba si si este eh -nuevamente balbuceaba

-Qué le pasa ahora? se parece a Lombotomg, diga de una vez lo que tenga que decir -

Ya había llegado a una solución, no quería perder mi magia, ni a mis amigos, tampoco quería ser presa de los mortífagos, aunque esto era irónico puesto que los siete los eran,... así que según mis opciones lo correcto era abandonar mis estudios temporalmente luego de la guerra podría retomarlos en otro colegio si mi esposo me lo permitía, sonaba ridículo pero si los abandonaba podría...

-Genial ahora enmudeció! Qué es lo que iba a decir señorita Granger?

-Yo ya he tomado un decisión!

-A si cual es su decisión?

-Voy a abandonar mis estudios!

-Que? -no entendía nada, yo me imaginaba que se refería a la lista- Usted no puede abandonar sus estudios! Que piensa hacer de su vida? Acaso va a volver al mundo muggle? No se da cuenta de las consecuencias?

-Ya, pregunte una cosa y yo se le respondo y después otra y así seguimos si? -dije repitiendo lo que él me había dicho en la mañana y obviamente se dio cuenta y se molestó un poco, pero después lo dejo pasar-

-Puede explicarse?

-Si profesor, voy a informarle al director que pretendo abandonar mis estudios!

-Y eso se debe a? -estaba colmando mi paciencia nuevamente-

-A que, se que existen leyes y una de ellas al igual que en el mundo muggle es que no están permitidas de ninguna forma posible las relaciones alumno-profesor -él tenía una expresión seria, una ceja alzada y en sus ojos se denotaba confusión- y como yo... este, digo, pienso, eh este, bueno, pensaba, tenía la idea de que... este , eh

-YA DEJE DE BALBUCEAR Y HABLE DE UNA BUENA VES!

-Y yo yo yo...

-Usted?

-Yopensabacasarmeconusted -bien se lo dije, ya esta!-

-Que dijo?

No va a hacer, que se lo repita no? O Merlín de verdad no entendió lo que dije, y como para entenderlo no? Bien donde se fue mi valentía, me parece que la deje olvidada en el gran comedor y ahora se lo repito, de seguro estoy muy roja siento el calor en mis mejillas y aún peor no me atrevo a levantar la cabeza

-Estoy esperando...

-Que yo voy a elegir loausted -otra vez rápido

-Que usted va a? -ahora si la había oído, pero si podía gozarlo un poco más, por que no hacerlo?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X:

Él me había oído, por eso sonreía - Que de todos ellos lo elijo a usted!

Sonreí con suficiencia -Bien entonces, le informo que no va a dejar sus estudios,

-Pero

-No me interrumpa señorita Granger! Dumbledore supuso que me elegiría a mi y arregló los papeles, para que usted y yo podamos casarnos sin que yo deje mi profesión ni usted sus estudios.

-Y si sabía eso porque no me lo dijo?

-Usted no me lo preguntó!

-Pero usted sabía que yo hablaba de mis estudios, porque intentaba poder casrme con usted! y no me dijo nada!

-No tenía porque darle esa información!

-A no?

-No!

-Pero ya habían resuelto que yo sería su esposa, y no tenía derecho a saber que podía continuar con mi vida normalmente!

-Señorita Granger, nadie había resuelto nada, era solo una opción y justo usted eligió esa opción.

-Vaya casualidad! -dije incredula

-Todavía esta a tiempo de arrepentirse y ser una Malfoy o una Crouch...

-Si claro!

-Pienselo tiene seis opciones más, es su decisión

-Ya me decidí profesor!

Nos quedamos callados, él no me había respondido nada así que yo miraba la alfombra verde esperando que nuestra relación como esposos fuera distinta, porque en el día era la segunda discusión que habíamos tenido...

Yo no sabía que hacer, debía informarle a Albus que como siempre él tenía razón y Granger me había elegido, o quizás debía hablar con ella de nuestra futura "relación"... miré mi reloj, eran las 23:30

-Señorita Granger, creo que es mejor que continuemos esta conversación mañana, ya es bastante tarde y queda tratar la peor parte...

-Yo creía que decidirme era la peor parte -por favor que alguien me diga que no lo dije en vos alta-

-Le puedo asegurar que la peor parte recién esta por venir, quedan papeleos, informar al resto -la estaba observando, se veía que no tenía intensión de decirlo en vos alta pero ya lo había hecho, y ahora yo cobraba una pequeña venganza aunque a mi tampoco me agradaba lo que se nos venía arriba- Albus, el profesorado, sus amigos..., -la verdad es que no podía evitar el hecho de verla enojada así que agregué- decisiones que tomar como "pareja"...

No podía creer que él estaba cobrando venganza era infantil de su parte, pero tenía razón en lo que decía y era eso lo que me hacía enojar más, lo último que dijo hizo que me levantara con la intensión de hablarlo mañana -Usted tiene razón, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Señorita Granger

Me retiré a mi habitación, mañana sería un día muy largo, además comenzaban las clases...

Yo estaba un tanto asustada aún, a que se referiría con "tomar decisiones como pareja", maldita sea, deja ya de darle vueltas a todo lo que te dice además mañana lo sabrás..., como se lo tomaría Harry y Ronald? Seguro que se enojarían pero acabarían entendiendo, ella no tenía otra opción, entre mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que como una autómata había llegado a mi torre, a mi habitación y ahora estaba acostada en mi cama...

Al otro día:

Hacía rato que había despertado y me encontraba en mi despacho terminando de arreglar las cosas para el curso, en esa misma noche llegarían los estudiantes...

Como de costumbre los primero rayos del sol solían despertarme, había pasado una mala noche, me dormí tarde dando vueltas al asunto de mi boda, y luego desperté infinidad de veces por sueños más bien pesadillas en las que estaban implicados Moody, Lovegood, Snape, ella y como no una cama... Tenía que hablar con el profesor Snape, no habían acordado hora pero prefería hacerlo temprano ya que luego llegarían sus amigos e iba a tener una larga charla con ellos. -Al mal paso darle prisa -me dije y baje a las mazmorras

/Toc-Toc/

Sorprendido por la hora, eran apenas las 7 dije -Adelante

-Con su permiso profesor, buenos días, espero no molestarlo es que no acordamos hora y pensé que a más temprano viniera sería mejor ya que

-Si Granger, yo no le he pedido explicaciones, solo me sorprendió que estuviera de pie temprano, sientese -dije volviendo a señalar el mismo sitio que ayer-

-Bien, empecemos con lo que sea que tengamos que hacer...

-Para empezar, usted debe saber que existe un contrato vinculante que no se puede romper, ya que en el mundo

-Mágico no existe el divorcio como en mi mundo

-Correcto, aunque debo discrepar con lo último, usted pertenece a este mundo.

-Si, pero también al otro yo soy un sangresu

-NO!

No entendí porque se había puesto así pero preferí no averiguarlo.

-No vuelva a decir eso! Volviendo al contrato una vez que firmemos dicho contrato, debemos proceder a cumplir con las cláusulas que en el aparezcan

-Y usted sabe cuales son?

-No todas, pero algunas si las sé... y estoy seguro que el Lord debe haber agregado algunas más

-Me puede decir cuales son las que sabe, o voy a tener que esperar hasta tener el contrato delante?

-Si señorita, el esposo debe proveer un hogar y alimentos a la esposa y futuros hijos/as, se debe tener una residencia legal estable y declarada como propiedad de ambos en la cual deben vivir ambos cónyuges,

-Eso no puede ser!

-A que se refiere?

-Porque es el esposo quien debe mantener a la familia?

Levanté una ceja -No pretenderá mantenerme usted a mi?

-No me refiero en "nuestro caso", esa norma es general o no?

-Sí, para todos los que se casan, podemos continuar?

-Sí, nuestra residencia formal será esta?

-No, Hogwarts va a ser declarado como hogar-laboral, y voy a declarar como nuestra residencia formal la mansión de Sicilia, que es donde suelo pasar más tiempo

-Tiene una mansión en Sicilia?

-Si mejor dicho tenemos ya que va a ser propiedad de ambos.

Esto me daba un poco de vergüenza, ya que yo no tenía nada y él tenía que poner todo lo que tendríamos de aquí en adelante, no me paso desapercibido que dijo "la mansión de Sicilia" dando a entender que tenía más de una.

-Sí, alguna otra cláusula que sepa?

-Si -dije viendo que parecía avergonzada, más iba a estar después que le dijera este otro punto- se debe consumar el matrimonio en un plazo no mayor a 48 horas

-48 horas?

Yo tenía una mueca en mi rostro y ella parecía un tomate -Usted cree que nos llevará más de 48 horas? -Como era de esperarse bajó la mirada más roja aún si cabe - Yo podría asegurarle que no nos va a llevar tanto! Por si no lo sabe señorita Granger se considera que el matrimonio esta consumado después de la primera rela

-Sí profesor, lo sé no necesito que me lo explique!

Sonreí ante su ataque de pudor y agregue solo por hacerla sufrir un poco más -Se lo iba a explicar, porque como a usted le pareció poco 48 horas

Lo miré con todo el odio que pude, sabía que estaba muuuy sonrojada y que además respiraba irregularmente, y él estaba como si nada, como si habláramos del clima, lo único que adornaba su cara una media sonrisa sádica, decidí continuar con lo que estábamos y cobrar venganza más adelante -Algún otro punto que sepa?

-Se deben mantener relaciones sexuales por lo menos

-Puede ya dejar de hablar de eso?

-Eso que? usted preguntó por si no lo recuerda

-Si pero me refería a otra cosa, que no fuera ESO!

-Que es ESO?

-Usted sabe de que hablo...

-Creo haberla escuchado decir alguna vez que "temer al nombre, solo aumenta el temor de lo no nombrado" así que, que es ESO -Dije en un susurro siseoso-

-Con ESO me refiero a hacer el amor

Alce una ceja -Se equivoca señorita Granger -ella levantó la mirada y la desvió inediatamente -se refiere a mantener relaciones sexuales.

No necesitaba que el me lo dijera, ni bien lo dije me di cuenta de mi error, así que ahora solo me limité a asentir

-No se de ninguna otra cláusula. Pero si podríamos pautar algunas entre nosotros -sugerí, a lo que ella volvió a asentir, aún estaba de un tono escarlata y mantenía la mirada en el suelo, decidí que ya había sido suficiente diversión y propuse -Desayunamos?

-Sí -dije muy bajito, parándome para ir al comedor y esperando que el pacto que íbamos a hacer entre nosotros no tuviera que ver con nada de lo anterior-

-Granger desayunamos aquí, así continuamos con esto para terminar lo antes posible

-Sí -volví a decir


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI:

Conociéndonos:

Vi como aparecía Dobby ante nosotros y nos ponía delante una bandeja con tostadas, mantequilla, queso, mermeladas, sumo de calabaza, té, café, leche, bollos y demás... luego de que se fue él comenzó de nuevo:

-Bien, en cuanto a nuestra relación, sabrá que seremos la comidilla de todo el colegio

-Si eso me lo suponía, después que nos casemos, donde voy a estar yo?

-Como donde? se refiere a si vamos a vivir juntos?

-Si

-Por supuesto que va a estar aquí conmigo, no pensaba estar en su torre no? -dije sirviéndome un pocillo de café amargo

-Pregunté solo para cerciorarme -dije tomando sumo de calabaza y una tostada-

-Espero que suponga que no toleraré ningún tipo de infidelidad!

-Si me lo suponía, a mi tampoco me agradan las infidelidades...

-Puede estar tranquila señorita Granger, yo no le seré infiel -dije con media sonrisa-

Ambos estábamos en silencio concentrados en nuestros desayunos

-Profesor, usted tiene hermanos, padres?

-No tengo hermanos, soy hijo único y mis padres están muertos.

-Yo tengo que informar a mis padres de todo esto

-Todo esto?

-Si de la nueva ley, de mi elección, de nuestra boda, además tienen que conocerlo antes de que nos casemos!

-Disculpe?

-Sí, en el mundo muggle no existen este tipo de decretos, y a no ser algunas excepciones el resto del mundo se casa por amor y no por obligación! Y más allá de que nos casemos por obligación mis padres deben conocerlo antes de que lo hagamos!

-Yo no creo que eso sea necesario.

-Pero yo si lo creo!

Estuve un momento en silencio- tiene un plazo de una semana para decidir la fecha, ya ha pensado en eso?

-No, pero creo que lo correcto sería, que fuera en dos o tres días

-Por mi esta bien

-Que va a pasar cuando Voldemort se entere de cual fue mi decisión?

-En un principio espero que nada, pero imagino que nos llevaremos varias sorpresas más adelante.

-Entonces ya podemos pasar a los papeles?

-Antes de los papeles debemos informar a los demás, los papeles los arreglaremos en el mismo momento en que nos casemos.

-Bien entonces si a usted le parece puede comenzar ahora por el director y el resto de los profesores... -decidí quitarme una duda que me acechaba desde ayer- usted dijo ayer que yo podía continuar con mis estudios, y que hay de pociones?

No podía creer que ella pretendía que me hiciera cargo yo de informar de nuestra boda - Que hay con pociones?

-Es usted mi profesor y mi esposo a la vez, podré cursarla?

-Claro, la evaluación será corregida por otro docente.

-Bien, entonces si por ahora no queda nada más que yo tenga que hacer me retiraré a mi torre... -dije poniéndome de pie-

-Señorita Granger usted va a venir conmigo a avisar a los demás profesores y al director! -yo no iba a ir por ahí dando la buena nueva como si me entusiasmara el hecho de casarme con Granger-

-Yo?

-Si, usted fue quien lo decidió!

-Pero es su responsabilidad son sus amigos!

-Pero usted va a ser mi esposa.

Llegó mi momento de cobrar venganza -Bien yo lo acompaño, pero usted debe ser quien hable, además...

-Que?

-En la tarde me va a acompañar a informarle a mis padres de esto, y

Granger me estaba chantajeando o era solo mi impresión? -Yo no pienso ir al mundo muggle!

-Como usted prefiera profesor, puedo ir a buscarlos y traerlos aquí, así ya de paso mi mamá conoce nuestra futura residencia laboral y tam

-QUE? Se volvió loca Granger!

-Es su decisión profesor!

-Ya le dije que yo no creo necesario que debamos ir los dos a informarles a sus padres, además es su familia!

-Si pero pronto va a ser su familia también, usted debe conocer a SUS suegros antes de casarnos!

-No voy a hacer tal cosa!

-Entonces con su permiso me retiro a mi torre, dele mis saludos a los demás profesores -me encaminé a la puerta sabiendo que este sería el principio de mi pequeña venganza, cuando abría la puerta-

-Granger! -simplemente no lo podía creer, como es que ella tenía esa actitud tan Slytherin, esto era una venganza otra cosa no podía ser- no se valla, usted va a ser mi esposa y por lo tanto tiene que informar conmigo a todos de nuestra decisión... -la observe y ella me miraba orgullosa y con una sonrisa en sus labios- aunque esto implique lo de sus padres... -dije un poco enojado-

-Bien entonces antes de ir a hablar con el director, permítame informarle a mi fami mejor dicho nuestra familia que vengan por la tarde.

-No! -dije apretando mis dientes- infórmeles que iremos en la tarde -como es que estaba en Gryffindor?-

-Como usted desee...

Luego de haberles mandado una simple nota vía flu, decidí continuar mi venganza al llegar al comedor...

-Que pretende que diga?

-Lo que usted quiera profesor...

-Escuche señorita Granger están en este momento todos mirándonos que pretende usted que yo les diga?

-Como ya le dije lo que usted quiera -y no pude evitar sonreír-

-Le parece si pregunto si saben de la ley, después menciono sus opciones y por último su elección? -porque sonreía, cual era la gracia? quizá el hecho de que todos nos miraban y murmuraban distintas cosas- Porque sonríe?

-Como le dije anteriormente usted dígale lo que crea conveniente y no ha pensado que sonrió porque todos nos miran como si estuviéramos... no, como si usted estuviera loco?

Los miré a todos y ella tenía razón -Entonces porque no le interesa lo que les diga?

-Porque yo no pretendo preguntarle que les voy a decir a mis amigos.

-Y eso que tiene que ver -dije nuevamente apretando los dientes-

-Que son sus amigos, usted les dice lo que quiera y yo lo acompaño, después pretendo que usted haga lo mismo cuando yo informe a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y demás

-QUÉ?

Ahora si que éramos el centro de atención -Lo que oyó!

-Yo no pienso hablar con sus amigos!

-Por eso usted me acompaña en la misma forma en que yo lo acompaño ahora!

-No voy a hacer tal cosa!

-Pero usted dijo "usted va a ser mi esposa y por lo tanto tiene que informar conmigo a TODOS de nuestra decisión... " -dije haciendo un falsete de su vos y remarcando el "todos"

-Si, pero no me refería a Potter, ni a los Weasley!

-A no?

-CLARO QUE NO!

-Con su permiso entonces -dije dándome la vuelta, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando me había agarrado del brazo-

-NO SE VA A NINGUNA PARTE! Ya deje de actuar de esa forma!

En el salón todos nos miraban, y alguno de ellos, como por ejemplo Dumbledore y McGonagall que sabían de "nuestra relación" estaban un poco asombrados de mi trato hacia él -Yo no estoy actuando profesor! Usted elija, me acompaña con los chicos o yo no lo acompaño con los profesores, decida

-Prefiero estar solo a hacer lo que usted me pide -Nuevamente me estaba chantajeando, ella tendría que estar en Slytherin definitivamente!-

-Bien me retiro, suerte con las explicaciones -di dos pasos y-

-Que explicaciones?

-Como por ejemplo el hecho de que no me deje ir, el hecho de que estaba y este gritándome, que actúe como si lo estuviera amenazando y demás...

-Y no es eso lo que esta haciéndome?

Vi que se nos acercaba el director y puse mi mejor cara de ángel a lo que el arrugo el ceño- Profesor yo solo le estoy dando opciones, usted es quien elige!

-Pasa algo mi muchacho, señorita Granger?

-No director, el profesor Snape esta a punto de tomar una decisión no es así?

Estaba en un sueño, primero la perfecta prefecta me chantajeó y yo accedí, después me volvió a chantajear y ahora me presionaba delante de Albus, esto no podía estar sucediendo era algo muy rastrero para ella...

-Profesor estamos esperando...

-Claro Granger, entremos

-Debo entender entonces que accede a mi propuesta no?

-Si! -me había sacado de mis casillas nuevamente-

Y al entrar todos me miraban con gesto grabe, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo a ella y en realidad era todo lo contrario...


	12. Chapter 12

Presentaciones:

Capítulo XII:

La miré y ella se miraba los pies como si nada estuviera pasando, Albus nos observaba sabiendo perfectamente el motivo por el cual nos encontrábamos ahí y el resto del profesorado parecía algo tensos y asombrados

-Bien -dije mientras me aclaraba la garganta- la Señorita Granger y yo… -mal principio, debía explicar sus opciones antes- ella -dije señalándola- esta atada a la nueva ley del Ministerio -todos emitían exclamaciones y la observaban con pena- y… ayer recibió la carta del Ministerio que le informaba de sus siete opciones… -miré a todos ellos y me detuve en ella, tenía la mirada un poco triste y apenada y además estaba sonrosada-

-Vamos Severus culmina de una vez -se oyó la voz de la profesora Vector-

Que decía ahora? Los nombraba o simplemente aclaraba, volví a mirarla y dije -Todos los candidatos de la señorita Granger han sido propuestos por el señor tenebroso -continué hablando pese a los comentarios de mis colegas- así que ella a decidido casarse… conmigo -silencio, completo silencio hasta que

-Mi muchacho felicitaciones es una alegría para mi saber que vas a casarte

Yo solo hice una mueca y entonces todos los demás vinieron a felicitarnos y más de uno me amenazó que la cuidara…

Mi valentía había quedado en la puerta, mientras el profesor hablaba yo solo pude agachar mi cabeza esperando que de verdad hubiera tomado la mejor decisión… Ahora todos me miraban con compasión y más de uno solo me felicitó por pena…

Luego de que nos felicitaron tomé la iniciativa de marcharme de allí, pero no iba a dejarla hablando de mis cualidades positivas y negativas con Sprout y Trelawney -Vamos? -pregunté acercándome a ellas

-Sí -dijo haciendo un asentimiento con su cabeza y saliendo del lugar conmigo luego de disculparse y despedirse de los demás.

Caminábamos hacia mi despacho en silencio, ella miraba sus zapatos y yo miraba mi camino y de reojo a ella.

-Y bien? -Pregunté para comenzar una plática-

-Mmmm estuvo bien, espero que pase igual con mis padres -internamente sabía que eso no iba a suceder, yo era su única hija joven y bruja… como todos saben para los padres no es fácil que la única hija se case, y mucho más difícil iba a ser para mi…

Al llegar al despacho, abrí la puerta y con un gesto de mi mano dejé que ella entrara primero -A que hora iremos a ver a sus padres? -si había algo que no me apetecía en absoluto era estar en mi despacho con ella

-Cuando usted este listo profesor

Asentí -Bien, vámonos ahora entonces -di dos pasos hacia la chimenea y me giré para verla- que se supone que debo decir y/o hacer?

Observaba la actitud del profesor, su gesto era el mismo de siempre pero se notaba en el aire que estaba nervioso, y sus preguntas me lo confirmaban -Yo yo… yo -suspiré- no lo sé profesor imagino que improvisaremos -si claro? Improvisar, mínimo tendría que reparar la nariz de mi "querido esposo"-

Nos metimos en la chimenea, lo suficientemente separados como para no rozarnos siquiera, y lanzando un poco de polvo llegamos a la chimenea de mi casa, di un paso y vi aparecer a mi mamá que corrió a abrazarme como si hiciera años que no nos viéramos…

-Hija como estas?

-Bien mamá, papá -dije dándole un beso y un abrazo- Papá, mamá -dije mirando a ambos- él es -señalé con mi mano hacia atrás donde estaba el profesor parado- Severus Snape mi mi mi -y ahora? Vamos Hermione que vas a decir? Él es mi que? Mi profesor? Mi prometido? Mi futuro esposo?, o por Merlin que digo? Observé como papá se adelantaba y le tendía la mano seguido de mi mamá

-Jhon Granger, un gusto

-Jane un placer conocerlo

Observé a Granger saludar a sus padres y yo no estaba en el lugar adecuado eso era evidente, me sentía incómodo y más aún cuando ella no pudo definirme por así decirlo. Saludé a "mis suegros" -El gusto es mio -dije en un susurro mirando a mi futura esposa mientras con un apretón los saludaba-

-Hija…?

-Él él él él es

Estaba blanca como un papel, le temblaba la vos, nos miraba a todos los presentes; así que en un estúpido arrebato terminé su frase -Soy su novio -ya lo había dicho… las palabras habían fluido solas, y por lo que veía no se aproximaba nada bueno.

Jane comenzó a reír descontroladamente mientras que Jhon me observaba más serio de lo normal

-Que buena broma -dijo entre risas mientras ocultaba su boca detrás de su mano.

-Créame que no es una broma -dije muy serio dando un paso hacia Granger

-Papá papá esto…esto tiene una una explicación -dije entrecortadamente-

-SI QUE LA TIENE! DEJENERADO! Como se le ocurre es una niña! No se da cuenta que podría ser su hija!

Y en menos de lo humanamente posible Jhon tenía tomado a Severus por el cuello.

-Ya no! Papá! Te lo explicaré! Suéltalo!

-No tienes nada que explicar! Se ha aprovechado de ti hija!

-No no no papá, deja que te explique… -observé a mamá sentada en el sillón muy pálida mirándome fijamente, papá observaba al profesor Snape con deseos de matarlo y él le devolvía la mirada con superioridad pero sin hacer ningún amago de defenderse

-Papá, mamá en mi mundo a salido una nueva ley… que dice que todo mago hijo de muggles debe casarse con algún mago sangre pura o mestizo que peticione por el o ella -y no terminé mi explicación puesto que mi papá había golpeado a mi "novio" en la nariz, mientras gritaba -Y ahí viste tu oportunidad! No es así? -y estaba por volver a hacerlo cuando mi "novio" colocó su mano y dijo:

-Permítame decirle que me vi forzado a peticionar por su hija, puesto que no soy el único que lo hizo… -y posteriormente a eso explico muy claramente mi situación zafándose del agarre de mi padre. Mi mamá lloraba y mi padre estaba asombrado mejor dicho horrorizado ante las leyes y todo lo que estaba explicando el profesor.

-Es así como ella me eligió a mi -culminé la explicación de la situación, preguntándome como no se le ocurrió a Granger poner al tanto a sus padres antes. Silencio y sollozos era todo lo que se oía en la habitación.

-Entonces, usted o sea usted va a salvar a nuestra niña?

-Sí mamá, es por eso que lo elegí a él

Nuevamente silencio en el cual Granger se acercó a su padre, él cual observaba un punto perdido en el piso, mientras yo con el dorso de mi mano quitaba el hiliyo de sangre que salía de mi nariz.

-Hija él es mucho mayor que tu! Como fuiste a quedarte con él?

-Papá…

-Es es es abominable! Como puedes siquiera besarle?

Bien ese era un buen punto, había evitado conscientemente pensar y/o imaginar eso, pero ahora debía ser fuerte, luego de un breve silencio respondí

Estaba escuchando lo que mi suegro decía y era completamente cierto y no solo eso sino que íbamos más que a besarnos, pensé con sorna en decírselo pero Granger que parecía haberse quedado nuevamente sin palabras se me adelanto.

-Papá ya tomé una decisión y esa es compartir mi vida con él.

Dio un par de pasos hacia mí, y mirándome a los ojos casi me suplicó que no me alejara, y no lo hice.

-Jhon debes aceptarlo, es lo mejor para ella

-Como puedes llamar a eso lo mejor para ella? Como Jane?

Ambos me miraban a mi y alternativamente a ella, ahora que?

-Hija reconsidera lo que vas a hacer

Ella tomó mi brazo y me jaló hacia la chimenea, yo accedí a dar un par de pasos y antes de llegar me volví hacia mis suegros observando las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de ambas damas -Señor Granger debería reconsiderar la situación.

-Reconsiderar?

-Eso dije -dije mirándolo muy seriamente a los ojos- ella es su única hija, a tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida y lo único que pide es el apoyo de su padre, no la obligue a elegir entre usted y … su destino -me volví hacia la chimenea donde ya estaba ella y antes de que soltáramos los polvos escuchamos a Jhon decir

-Esperen!

-Papá!

Y nuevamente yo salía sobrando en la habitación…

En un par de horas más en las que les planteamos que nos casaríamos en dos días y de que viviríamos juntos a partir de ahí, nos retiramos con la próspera idea de que al otro día Jane iría a ultimar detalles sobre "nuestro futuro".


	13. Chapter 13

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

Ya estábamos de regreso en el colegio, tomé asiento en el sofá mientras Snape desaparecía tras una puerta, aún rememoraba en mi lo sucedido, no podía decirse que me hubiera defendido pero se noto enormemente su apoyo, ahora creía yo que se avecinaba lo más difícil enfrentarme a Harry a… Ronald. Ya había llegado la hora de la cena y de la selección de la nueva generación, ahí estaba sentada en mi mesa con mis compañeros haciéndome muchas preguntas

-Esperen chicos -tomé aire- luego de la cena iremos con el profesor Snape y les explicaremos todo.

-Pero porque con él? Porque no lo explicas tu? Que tiene el que ver con todo esto? -preguntó su pelirrojo y pecoso amigo; mientras Harry asentía apoyándolo.

-Ya les explicaremos ahora disfrutemos del banquete -como iba a poder disfrutarlo ella?

El tiempo había ido muy deprisa para su gusto ahora caminaba hacia las mazmorras seguida de sus curiosos amigos y de Ginny que se mantenía en absoluto silencio. Golpee y cuando escuche el inconfundible pase, entré

-Buenas noches -dije a los dos pelirrojos, Potter y Granger

-Profesor Snape -dijeron al unísono a modo de saludo.

-Tomen asiento -indiqué con mi mano- Señorita Granger proceda a explicar -me limité a decirles, ella me miró y se veía sería, nerviosa, triste y avergonzada.

-Bien chicos… -suspiré sabía que no iba a ser fácil- he recibido mis peticiones y bueno, ehhhhhh este… yo… me voy a casar en dos días -había evitado comunicar con quien pero sabía que no iba a alcanzar a respirar cuando querrían saber el nombre

-Quien? -dijo Ronald completamente rojo

-Porque tan pronto? -Harry decía bastante tenso

-Chicos -dije levantando mis manos- me voy a casar con… con, con elprofesorSnape

Las reacciones fueron variadas Ginny abrió enormemente sus ojos mirando al profesor. Harry empalideció y se puso de pie rápidamente, Ronald en cambio tuvo varios cambios de tono antes de lanzarse en contra de Snape

-Weasley tranquilícese -grité sosteniendo sus manos sin gran esfuerzo- soy su profesor y además Granger tiene que explicarle porque me eligió a mí -le empujé haciéndole retroceder, se veía en sus ojos la rabia, el odio.

-Ron, Harry, Ginny yo yo no tuve otra alternativa -eso no era cierto en esencia, apresuró sus palabras- los otros eran peores

Estaba ahora en mi habitación disfrutando de mis últimos días de "soltería", las palabras de Granger aun daban vuelta en mi cabeza "No tuve alternativa" "los otros eran peores", ha esto soporte sumarle la rabieta de Weasley, que se retiró de mi despacho dando un portazo, Potter me miró con odio tanto a mi como a Granger aunque le sumó en sus ojos verdes una pizca de lastima. Luego la menor de los Weasley acarició la maraña de cabello de Granger y se retiró con un suave permiso. Aun no sabía porque pero había esperado mayor comprensión entre los amigos de ella, dándole vueltas al asunto me quedé dormido.

Había pasado casi toda la noche sollozando, se suponía que debían apoyarle, comprenderle, a Ron debía darle tiempo, Harry se arrepentiría en la mañana y Ginny aunque no le había hablado al menos estaba de su lado o eso le había dado a entender. Temprano en la mañana estaba de pie dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor la mañana pasó sin muchos acontecimientos, desayunó sola cuando el gran salón estaba vacío y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para evitar a los demás, en este turno tuvo doble de aritmancia, mientras sus amigos iban a adivinación, una hora libre y se salteó el almuerzo. Pronto vendrían sus padres, ella se encaminó hacia las mazmorras sin pensar mucho.

Al entrar escuchó la voz de su profesor hablando con alguien, golpeó y escuchó adelante

-Con su permi… -se quedó literalmente sin palabras, ya estaban sus padres ahí y por el hecho de que estuvieran sentados tomando un té supuso que desde hacía bastante- papá, mamá han llegado temprano! -Exclamó sin poder contenerse mirando de soslayo a su profesor que estaba bastante serio pero no parecía enojado-

-Hija, sentimos que ayer habíamos tratado de malas maneras a tu prometido y vinimos a disculparnos -dijo la señora Granger poniéndose de pie para rodear a su joven hija con sus brazos-

La tarde paso entre comentarios y retoques a "nuestra casa" mientras la señora Granger decidía como organizar la ceremonia y Hermione le explicaba cómo serían las cosas en nuestro caso, yo me liberé de mis alumnos de la tarde para estar con mis suegros y según creí fui bastante complaciente soportando que revisaran mi sala, mi despacho y mi biblioteca personal; que planificaran re-organizar los muebles y que "mi novia" intentara devorar mi biblioteca, por supuesto que pronto no sería solo mía y que debía acostumbrarme. Pronto estábamos los cuatro en torno a una mesa mientras Jhon investigaba mis finanzas indiscretamente, Jane intentaba convencer a su hija de la ceremonia y Hermione intentaba fulminar a su padre y su madre alternadamente con los ojos; mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y yo respondía las interrogantes de mi suegro sobre trabajo, salario y propiedades.

El día había sido muy muuuy agotador y ahora estaba retirándome a mi habitación para darme una ducha rápida y recostarme, mañana sería aún peor.

La profesora McGonagall le había dado ese día libre y ella había pasado parte de la mañana hurgando entre sus ropas, no era que se preocupara por su imagen pero solo iba a poder casarse una vez y había pensado colocarse algo sutilmente bonito; sintió mientras escogía entre el rosa pálido y el lila un golpe en la puerta, abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron Ginny y Harry estaban en el umbral de la puerta

-Chicos -dijo tentativamente, mientras se hacía a un lado inmediatamente sintió los brazos de ambos rodeándola y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Al cabo de un par de horas llego su amigo más reticente y simple y toscamente se disculpó estuvo un rato y se retiró prometiéndole ir a su boda. Ginny se quedó para ayudarle y en unos pocos instantes escuchó llegar a su mamá y a Molly que habían decidido ayudarla también.

Albus había pasado por su despacho y a él le habían seguido el señor Weasley, Lupin y Jhon solo para darle ánimo como si él lo necesitara.

Ahora estaba con Dumbledore quien se encargaría de la ceremonia, sus suegros, el equipo docente los Weasley a pleno incluso un cabizbajo y enojado Ronald, pero la que aún no estaba era la novia, debió auto corregirse, la que aún no estaba era SU novia. Si demoraba más tiempo iría a buscarla y no es que él fuese el tipo de "novio" impaciente sino era que no soportaba que lo hicieran perder el tiempo, además de las molestia de estar rodeado de personas; mientras analizaba cual sería el rincón más alejado en el despacho ampliado mágicamente de Albus escuchó abrirse la puerta y se giró para ver. Su asombro fue bastante al ver a su estudiante de aquella forma, llevaba un vestido elegante largo en tono verde claro con un escote algo generoso y un discreto transparente entre sus pechos y su vientre, ajustándose a sus formas y dejando ver en su espalda la delicada curva de su columna soltándose en la falda, su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado moño con algunos mechones sueltos y un maquillaje claro que resaltaba sus rasgos, todos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Albus me golpeó el hombro me hizo un guiño y decidió comenzar con la ceremonia.

-Magos brujas y muggles estamos aquí reunidos para unir por su espontánea decisión al Señor Severus Snape y a la señorita Hermione Granger

Definitivamente eso no era cierto, ella no se quería casarse con él y él tampoco con ella pero a estas alturas que más daba. -Severus repite conmigo - escuchó que decía el director y recién ahí se percató de que tenían sus manos enlazadas y del buen aspecto que tenía su futuro esposo, una túnica de gala en tono verde muy oscuro, su cabello atado en una coleta y sus ojos taladrándola, escuchó decir:

-Yo Severus Snape te desposo a ti Hermione Granger, y juro mantenerme unido a ti en espíritu, poder y cuerpo, darte amor, respeto y fidelidad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Ahora era mi turno

-Yo Hermione Granger te desposo a ti Severus Snape juro mantenerme unida a ti en espíritu, poder y cuerpo, darte amor, respeto y fidelidad hasta que la muerte nos separe. -aún no sabía cómo había sido capaz de pronunciar esas palabras, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya estaba todo dicho!

Dumbledore movió su varita y entre nuestras manos entrelazadas apareció una cinta blanca que provocó que ambos sintiéramos la magia del otro una potente energía, electricidad recorriéndonos por entero. Los anillos estaban ahora en la arrugada mano de Dumbledore y yo tomé el más grande para colocárselo a Snape mientras él soltaba mi mano; posteriormente el repitió en procedimiento colocándome el otro a mí y escuché las palabras que sabía que pronto llegarían

-Severus puedes besar a Hermione

Ambos sabíamos que todo aquello era protocolo pero debíamos cumplir, aún no me podía quitar la sensación de su magia recorriéndome era indudablemente fuerte y poderosa, todos estaban expectantes incluso nosotros dos, ahora yo podía sentir su miedo o vergüenza y antes de ser rechazado me acerque a su sonrosada mejilla y planté en ella un corto beso que fue más que suficiente para que "todos festejaran" nuestra unión.

Un par de brindis por los novios, algunas fotos mágicas otras muggles y pronto estábamos listos para comenzar nuestra amorosa vida juntos; sonaba demasiado irónico para ser cierto.


End file.
